


Picture Perfect

by anvthxma



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV Female Character, Photography, Twenty One Pilots Reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anvthxma/pseuds/anvthxma
Summary: Trigger(s): Self-Harm- will begin and end with [**]-Later chapters will include mature/explicit content-Happy readings :)





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger(s): Self-Harm- will begin and end with [**]  
> -  
> Later chapters will include mature/explicit content  
> -  
> Happy readings :)

Today had been a good day… but It was your last class of the day and your brain was absolutely sick of cramming in useless information. Since this was also your favorite class you pushed yourself to stay awake. As of this moment your mind was in another place not caring for anything until you heard your name called. “Ms.Y/N.... you will be working with Joshua on this assignment” Your eyes scanned the room to find your teacher, then Joshua’s recognizable mess of red dyed hair. He looked at you wearing nothing but a friendly smile on his face. You were glad you could work with him this time around since he usually aced his photography projects . Although he seemed to be an anxious, fidgety boy on the outside you knew you could really find out a lot if you took time to talk to him. While juggling thoughts you began to plan parts of the project in your head until your teacher abruptly announced something. “I have assigned partners based on the limited knowledge I have about each of you from this year. Being things i've noticed about your personality or past projects. These are people i think you all will work well together. So let your creativity run wild with this final photo set and have fun.” She ended her sentence with a nod and a smile as she quietly walked back to her desk. You soon moved over next to Josh so you both could begin to brainstorm ideas, stting quite close to him so you could look at each other's ideas “So i kind of wanted to make the theme for this kind of about space and like our hopes and dreams and stuff and our future and x-files themed stuff ...if that’s alright” His voice was soft but quick. You could tell he was a bit nervous. “That sounds like a great idea. Maybe we can work on some stuff after school since my parents are on a business trip.We’ll be able to have the house to ourselves” You gave him a small grin to comfort him. He nodded and tore a small piece of paper from your notebook. “ Here’s my snapchat i guess. Just text me everything later. I’ll be out with Tyler and Jenna until around 5 so expect me then.” His voice was a little shaky. “Well Jenna actually invited me earlier so we’ll be seeing each other again later actually.” The bell rang so you waved goodbye to Josh and headed out. 

-

You walked home and changed into a simple gray crop top, black leggings, and jean jacket seeing that you were feeling a bit more confident than you had previous days, so you wanted to take advantage. As you were pulling on your jacket your phone lit up on your dresser, it lit up with a snap from Jenna

Jenna: So it looks like we’ve got a double date tonight  
Y/N: Oh hush, I just met Josh and it's not like Taco Bell is anything special  
Jenna: I’m not the person to be talking to. Taco Bell was Tyler’s choice and itll be fun.See u in 5 :)

You walked outside just in time to see Jenna pulling in. You opened the door to see her smiling like a kid in a candy store. “What could you possibly want?” I said in an overly sarcastic tone. “Josh is gonna appreciate that outfit, now won't he” she couldn’t help but laugh after she said that. “ Tell me again why i decided to be friends with you”

-

Jenna found a parking spot and both of you soon got out. When you got out of the car you heard Tyler yell. “ How’s my favorite girl!?” You turned on you heel to them running into each other's arms. “ They’re so dramatic, it's only been a couple hours since school.” Josh laughed as he looked at the two love birds.   
-  
. Everyone sat for a few minutes as you began to feel a bit unsettled“ Hey Jen, I’m gonna head to the bathroom alright.” she gave a concerned look “ Alright. We’ll be right over here.”.You headed to the bathroom and locked the door even though it probably wasn’t the best decision for a public restroom  
**  
. You looked in the mirror and watched yourself as you took the jacket off, staring at your wrists that were lined with scars and more recent cuts that you tried to avoid making. The constant fear that you would get worse than your current state and Jenna would find out haunted you so you never knew why you continued with the habit you abhorred so much. You and Tyler were her first priority,and when she found out Tyler wasn’t doing great you saw the pain in her eyes. You couldn't put her through something like that again. You proceeded to fix your makeup and wipe away the tears that fell, making sure you looked presentable so no one would suspect a thing.   
**  
You turned the deadbolt on the door and walked out with a smile, spotting Tyler and Jenna sitting together so you could only assume your spot was next to Josh. Tyler was the first to speak up. “So what are you guys doing for the photography project in Smith” You glanced at Josh. “ Well we decided we wanted to something based on ‘I Want To Believe’-” Tyler cut you off “ Of course Josh chose something from the X-Files.” He rolled his eyes. “ Well what i was going to say was that we wanted to something based on like space but also ‘wanting to believe’ in like your hopes and dreams” Josh said it with a happy tone. You could tell how excited he was.“That sounds sick...So, it sounds a bit cliche but Me and Jen are doing one based on love and trust” You and Josh simultaneously fake gagged.   
-

“So my house i guess?” you said looking down at your phone as you sat down in josh’s car. The inside was very nice and you noticed that he had some drumsticks had been thrown in the back. Surprisingly, sparking even more of your interest in the boy “Yeah. We can just stop by my house so we can get my camera and all my fancy lenses.” The singular comment created a more silent ride that only contained the radio playing various old rock songs that you recognized alongside the rain pouring down outside. You stared out the window until the car stopped at a large house that had a minivan parked in the driveway. “ On 3 we’ll run inside. 1...2..3!” You opened the door quick and grabbed his hand so he could pull you inside where there was a strong smell of coffee.You waved sheepishly at the woman leaning on the counter.. You assumed it was his mom. “ Oh, hi honey. Who is this lovely lady you brought with you?” a small blush appeared on his cheeks “ This is Y/N, I’m going to go work on a big photography project with her. I’m also going to her house to work on it, if that’s alright.” “ Of course just be careful out there. I don’t want you guys catching a cold” Once she finished her sentence Josh ran up the stairs. You followed him into his room where you saw a large drumset in the corner along with various posters. “ Hey do you want another jacket. That one looks a bit wet.” You looked down to see that you were practically dripping. Without thinking you took off your jacket and set it on a nearby desk.   
**  
“Oh my god” Josh’s tone became extremely concerned and you looked at him and his eyes looked like he just got shot in the heart. You swallowed hard realizing what he was witnessing. You froze and didn’t think to cover up. “Why? Just like Tyler. Why? Every time I meet a good person” Those words came out of his mouth with a sincerity and his head fell in his hands, with that a thousand responses came to mind but all you could do was fall apart. You sat down in the chair behind you and your face was in the palms of your hands as Josh knelt in front of you. “ We don’t know each well but all I can say is that things will get better. You just have to believe that they will. Don’t let anything bring you to this point...please” You looked up at him and his eyes met yours. You saw his look of desperation and you could see he cared.  
**  
“Here, put on this jacket and let’s head to your house we’ll talk there.” you pulled the baby pink hoodie over your head,he gave you a soft smile and you both headed downstairs. “ Hey. Mom. I might be staying over at Y/N’s. I’ll let you know later tonight.”  
\--  
As you finished rolling into the driveway you led Josh into your house and immediately switched the heater on so the house could be a bit more cozy. “Do you want to order some pizza or something before we get started with all of this?” “Yeah, i’m fine with whatever you get.” You snatched your phone from the counter and called the nearest place for delivery making sure they didn’t have to drive far in the rain. “Y/N I want you to know that if you need me i’m here. I know what it's like and i can help. Y-You’re too.. beautiful to be doing anything like that” The room stayed silent for a few seconds. The void being filled with the sound of your shoes stepping on the hardwood floor. You sat next to him and grabbed his hand. “It’s an extraordinary feeling knowing that I’m not alone.” Your eyes faltered between his eyes and the window. Finally settling into his innocent eyes, the edges beading with tears like that of earlier. Although this time, they were of joy knowing that he was helping someone find a purpose. The “moment” between the two of you was interrupted by the abnormally fast delivery man. Josh quickly rose to his feet and answered the door, handing the guy a $20 “Thanks man.Keep the change” Josh speed walked over so he could set the pizza down. “ i was holding the bottom of the box...it got hot.” His cheeks turned a light shade of crimson with awkwardness as he grabbed your TV remote and flipped on a movie. “So I have some stuff that we can use for backdrops and lighting in my room. I’ll set that stuff out later  
-later that night-  
“So go ahead and place that galaxy fabric down on the floor. Make sure its pulled tight so it doesn't have too many wrinkles. And then lay down.. Like that.. And hold the ukulele in your arms. Turn your head a bit so your glitter reflects and okay perfect i’ll take a few shots.. And noooow done with that shot.” Josh directed with ease as he sat on the top of the small ladder so he could get some overhead shots. The ideas spilled out of him with an ardent passion. The two of you both loved music and that is what helped with all of the ideas Josh was suggesting. You just went along with it, knowing that they would turn out beautifully alongside the other photos you and him had taken . “Hey you look a bit spaced out” Josh said as he laughed at his corny dad joke. You were glad to see he was becoming more comfortable around you. “Oh I’m fine. Getting cozy down here.” Josh assisted you in getting up as you both started looking through the pictures.”Crap! You need to call your mom it’s 7:00. You need to give her a heads up if you're staying over” “Oh you’re right, i'll be on your porch.” you sat alone in the dining room thinking. Something inside of you wasn’t right. You were beginning to fall for Josh and it was a fast fall. He was a sweet boy that had so much passion for life while also being so scared of it. He was just intriguing and you wanted more. To know more..to feel more. You snapped out of your dreamland when the door shut. “Good news! My mom says I can stay over. I just need to go grab some clothes and stuff for the night.” “Alright. I’m super excited.”  
\--  
Josh walked in with a duffel bag and small tupperware in his hand. “Hey my mom made us some brownies for the night.” he said while dropping them on the counter. “Sweet but we need to get that last photo done. I thinks it’s the one of the both of us right?” he agreed “Yeah, good thing you kept your makeup on….. Oh i need to hang up the black sheet!” his feet thumped on the ground as he ran to the living room to get it along with some small thumbtacks. You held the sheet in place while he shoved the tacks into the wall. As you adjusted it he grabbed his snapback and a pair of drumsticks to tie together the whole ‘Space & Music’ concept. You knew this photo would turn out the best but would undoubtedly be the most awkward. “Okay Josh so were going to want to face each other and press our foreheads together..” He turned his body to you and put his face to yours. “Yeah like that and now just close your eyes with your sticks crossed” you gulped as the situation got a bit as it got more intimate for the two of you. You pressed the control for the camera and a string of flashes began going off “Y/N you’re a stunning girl, I’ve liked you since freshman year and i've fallen in love with you ever since.” He grabbed your chin and brought it to his face, lips pressing against yours. A smile appeared and you stopped the camera. His arms slowly made his way around you.


End file.
